Raven Boy
by divinedarkness14
Summary: A kid with powers just like Raven comes to the city and Raven wants to find out more about him and the Titans want to know why the name 'raven boy' sucks. Read and Review Pleazzzz!Chapter 2 is up!
1. Guess who's new in town?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so don't yell at me!

This story is all about my fictional character named Raven Boy, now don't tell me that the name sucks because that's the only name I could think of, I did this story first on paper and now I want to show it on this cite so enjoy the story, I hope you like it, and besides, this is my very story.

It all began with a kid named Damon McCall, he was the chosen one of the Azarathians to be granted their powers to him, he also was granted powers from a demon named Trigon , he then got a hand held mirror from Arella, mother of Raven, called Nevermore which all of his emotion were locked up at. After his origin, he called himself Raven Boy and was known as the chosen one of Azarath. When he got back to Earth, he started his new life fighting crime and the forces of evil.

Meanwhile, The Teen Titans were just starting the day until…

"Uugh…" Raven touched her head while drinking a cup of Herbal Tea.

"What's wrong , Raven?" Robin was right behind Raven; he then turned around to find out what was wrong with her.

"I sense a presence... In the city, its powers are simular to mine...only more powerful..." But before Raven could finish,the alarm went buzzing off. "Trouble." Robin left the living room and the others followed. At the crime scene, See More and Kid Wicked were robbing a bank. When they ran out of the bank, the Titans were standing right in front of them and the two crooks were about ready to run away, but before they could...

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and the titans charged to bring the two HIVE members to justice. See More tried to launch a force field eye bubble to stop the titans from catching them, Raven decided to take action first.

"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" Raven used her telecanisis to push the force field back to See More and Kid Wicked. See More looked embarssed.

"I may be able to make a force field with my one eye, but I don't know to destroy my own bubble. Uggh!" See More slapped his head over and over, while Kid Wicked vainished out the the bubble and lurked around the titans.

"Erruurgh,uuggh!" Ravens head started hurting, it was like someone empathicly was talking to Raven. Robin now was really worried about her.

"Whats going on with you?" Robin heald her trobbing head, Raven was sreaming in pain.

"The presence I felt back at the tower...it's closer to me than ever...it's like it's communicating by thought...and I also sence good in him too."Above Raven and Robin was a dark shadow, ready to jump down and aid the Titans and their struggle with Kid Wicked, the shadows eyes were glowing white, simular to the way Ravens eyes glowed.

"Yep, I'm a good guy alright, a good guy with strange powers that I don't even know how to use yet." The strange shadow ended up being a teenaged boy once the moonlight shined on him. His clothes and cloak were all black, he was ash skin colored and also had a chakra on his forehead. Everyone was shocked, including Raven.

The boy confronted Kid Wicked, the other titans stood right behind him and Ravens head stopped aching.

(one minute later)

Kid Wicked and See More were tooken in by the police, Everyones eyes widden.

"Dude that was tight! Uhhh...who are you anyways?"Beast Boy said with a question mark over his head.

"Names Raven Boy, chosen one of Azarath." Raven Boy crossed his arms.

"So you were the one that was giving me a headache!" Raven gave Raven Boy a nasty look. He jumped.

"Didn't mean to uhh...I mean I didn't even know I was...heh..." Raven Boy kept stairing at Raven and got nervious when he seen her.

"Anyways, I'm Robin and were the Teen Titans!" Robin went to shake Raven Boy's hand, and he let him.

"Oh yeah, I've seen you guys on TV a lot let me guess, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, right?" Silence after what Raven Boy said.

"Tell me, WheredidyoucomefromHowdidyougethereWhatisyourfavoritecoloranddoyuowishtobemyfriend?" Starfire got close to Raven Boy with a happy mood to know him.

"Uhh...Maryland, moved here, black, and sure." Raven Boy was very unsure about what to say next.

"Hello new friend!!" Starfire rushed over to Raven Boy and swiftly hugged him tightly. Raven Boy was stuglling to get free.

"Owwwww, my back!!!" Starfire released the breathless Raven Boy.

"Titans,Huddle!" Robin ordered. In a flash, Everyone got into huddle and started talking about what to do with Raven Boy. Raven Boy just stood around confused.


	2. Who is Raven Boy?

It was 8:30 PM, the teen titans were discussing if they would bring Raven Boy to the tower. "Uuugh, This is starting to bore me. I just saved their butts now I have to wait for them to give a anwser to stay at their tower." Raven Boy said to himself. The other titans were still discussing about Raven Boy.

"Do ya'll think we can trust him?" Cyborg asked first in the huddle.

"I don't know, Raven what do you think, what do feel from him?" Robin turned to Raven, Raven shut her eyes, then reopned them.

"He's a very emotinal boy and trying his best to control them, he's also a good person inside and out. We should trust him." Raven replyed.

"Are you sure, because I hope you remember the last time we invited an outsider inside the tower!" Beast Boy had a upset look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Once Raven and the other titans were done deciding, Raven Boy ended up falling asleep, snoring!

" Hahaha, the boy snors like a pig." Beast Boy chuckled. Then Raven Boy woke up.

"Say that again and I'll turn you into a pig with my bare hands." Raven Boy got up on his feet and crosseds his arms.

"Heh...oink." Beast Boy turned into a pig and walked away from Raven Boy. Raven had a small smerk on her face.

"Then it's decided, you can come with us to the Tower, Raven Boy." Robin shook hands with Raven Boy. He did the same.

"Cool, where is it?" Raven Boy asked. Then Robin pointed at the giant "T" that was lit up a mile from Jump City. "Wow, its small." Raven Boy laughed to himself.

"It's about to be a whole lot bigger." Robin replyed. So Raven Boy got up on his feet while everyone else started walking towards the tower. Starfire started flying. Raven started walking next to Raven Boy. Ready to start a conversation.

"Hey, uh, sorry for yelling at you earlyer." Raven took her hood off.

"No big, a lot of people yell at me when I do somthing wrong to them." Raven Boy smiled at Raven.

"So, "Raven Boy", where did you get your powers?" Raven asked.

"I was granted by them by the people of Azar-somthing. They said I was this chosen one of some sort, I don't know. Then some demon with red skin with 4 red glowing eyes and white hair named Trigon or something granted me devil powers that would destroy the world as we know it. But some chick named Arella gave me this weird-shaped mirror that locked up all my emotions just to control the devil gene in me." Raven Boy explained. Raven was shocked by his story.

"The legend is true then." Raven said to herself.

"What legend?" Raven Boy scrached his head in confusion.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Tower." Raven said.

"Ok, enough about me, I wanna hear your story, how did you get your powers?" Raven Boy ttok off his hood also.

"I was already born with them." Raven said

"Whats your parents names?" Raven Boy asked

"Some chick named Arella and some demon with red skin with glowing red eyes and white hair named Trigon "or something"." Raven Boy giggled to himself after Ravens joke. Then he stopped.

"Wait, that red demon is your father?! No Way!" Raven Boy shouted.

"Way!" Raven said.

"You got it bad, girl." Raven Boy rubbed his chin.

"I know." Raven licked her lips.

"Were almost at the Tower, Raven Boy." Robin said.

"Yeah, how do we get across?" Raven Boy scrached his head in confusion again.

"Don't you know anything about being a superhero?" Beast Boy said annoyed.

"No." Raven Boy said.

"But you'll start learning about it when we get inside." Robin smiled.


End file.
